


Trouvaille ~A 2min fanfic~

by softminho



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gang Violence, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softminho/pseuds/softminho
Summary: Ooooookaaayyyy that was intense but yeah this is just a prologue. I'm going to make it like a short 10-12 something chapter fanfic. I never really wrote a fanfic except that one Justin Bieber cringey fanfic back when I was 12 which I was never able to finish because yeah it was cringey af so yeah I'm excited to make this fanfic but ahhhh idk hopefully yall like the prologue and tell me how it is and of course criticisms are highly welcomed so yep!Thanks for checking it out!!Love yall!





	1. Chapter 1

Choi Minho was someone that Lee Taemin has found by chance but was it the same for Minho?  
With Lee Taemin being in the gang and going to the police station every single day and Minho being the goody two shoes and the academic topper.  
Will everything work out when these two meet by chance and starts intervening each other's life or will it become fatal?


	2. ~Prologue~

At that moment, everything went quiet, the painful type of quiet that I always feared. The type of quiet when no one knows what to do and everything seems to be in despair. For a second my mind couldn't register anything. It was like everything has stopped, like as if someone snapped their fingers and paused the time. I couldn't remember what went so wrong in the past half an hour, so fatal wrong. I looked around me and all these people, they had a terrified expression on their face with their lips and eyes wide open, some on their phones, calling. I turned my head to look straight in front of me and there stood a masked man with his gun pointing right at me.

I stood there in the middle of the concrete road, staring right in front, I didn't know what's going to happen the next second, I don't remember how I ended up in this situation. But suddenly I could hear someone calling my name and my breath got caught up. I looked at my right to see a worried and terrified face more like a scared expression. He called out to me again with the voice that I was so familiar with, the voice that I could listen to for hours and hours. 

Bang 

I closed my eyes as the loud voice echoed through the whole street with an inhumanly loud scream and everything fell silent. The cars that were going by stopped and everything just fell peacefully quiet. Silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. The silence was like a gaping void, needing to be filled with sounds, words, anything. The silence was poisonous in its nothingness. The silence was eerily unnatural. Silence clung to them like a poisonous cloud. Silence seeped into their every pore, like a poison slowly paralyzing everyone from either speech or movement.

I slowly opened my eyes and that's when my heart skipped a beat and everything fell back to place, the cars started moving, the people were frantically screaming and calling out but my attention was only focused on the face of the boy I loved who stood just inches away from me. I tried to sense if there was any pain in any part of my body but there was none. My hands started shaking and finally, everything hit me at once. 

"Taemin..." He said in a hoarse voice "Are you okay?" He asked, gazing at me and I nodded but just when I opened my mouth, trying to find my voice to speak something I felt a heavy load on my shoulder and my eyes widened as my trembling arms grabbed the body that was so warm against the cold winter and fell back on the concrete road with it. 

"Hey..." I raised my hands to shake him but it was covered in blood. "Hey, M-Minho..." I shook the half lifeless body in my arms as I stare, unable to move, unable to believe this was happening as the blood gushed out from his wounds. "No," I whisper, feeling the blood soak my shirt. "Don't leave me! I mean it!" I look around frantically "Someone call the ambulance." I exclaim as one of them frantically search his phone to call when I felt a hand sightly tug at my half-blood soaked shirt. I looked down, grabbing the other's soft cold face in my hands and nodded my head "Stay with me okay? Everything's going to be alright." Tears started spilling my face as I slightly pushed his brown bangs covering his forehead to the side "I'm so sorry this is all my fault. I'm so sorry." A sob left my lips "Please, don't leave me."

A smile appeared on his lips as he weakly nodded "Taemin... promise me..." He took in a deep breath "Y-You're going to leave all this..." Shaking my head I placed my finger on his parted lips "We can talk about this later. Don't talk... Just don't close your eyes okay?" The injured boy took in a long breath as the blood gushed out of his wound and with a smile, he finally gave in. 

I couldn't hear the ambulance coming. I could only make out its blurred shape through my bloodshot, puffy, crying eyes. I stared as I watched the life drain out of my loved one's eyes. He went pale and limp. As a pair of strong hands pulled me back into the blinding light of the ambulance I still didn't move. His body was channeled onto a stretcher and into the ambulance with me. I grasped the white sheets that crinkled beneath me and I clung to them as I would to the lifeless body before me. The drips and beds rattled as the van sped off to the hospital. 

I held the pale hand tightly in mine like he would leave if I didn't hold on. My heart started beating faster as the minutes ticked by and only one thing went on in my mind.

He was something lovely that I discovered by chance.

Was it worth it? Or was I never meant to find him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooookaaayyyy that was intense but yeah this is just a prologue. I'm going to make it like a short 10-12 something chapter fanfic. I never really wrote a fanfic except that one Justin Bieber cringey fanfic back when I was 12 which I was never able to finish because yeah it was cringey af so yeah I'm excited to make this fanfic but ahhhh idk hopefully yall like the prologue and tell me how it is and of course criticisms are highly welcomed so yep!
> 
> Thanks for checking it out!!
> 
> Love yall!


	3. ~1~

Song recommendation: Chlorine by Twenty one pilot 

-

The blackness surrounded the air as the only flickering light on the street finally went off. Taemin left a sigh and slightly smirked, feeling the pain shooting up his cheek from his bruised lip. He got down on his left knee as the concrete floor brushed against his skin from the torn jeans. His fingers slipped under the chin of the beaten up guy, making him look up. "It's a shame to get beaten up by a high schooler, isn't it?" Taemin said, pulling his hand back, making the others head fall back on the concrete floor where it was before and getting up, dusting his knee off. "I hope you learned your lesson. The next time you want to go have fun, it better not be us." Taemin was about to walk away when he heard a chuckle that made him raise his eyebrow and turn around "You think it's over yet?" 

A bunch of guys --older than he was-- came walking from the other side of the alley "Hey, lets just lea-" The brown haired boy cracked his knuckles as he wiped the sweat on his forehead "Kai, This is gonna be fun."

"Taemin!" He couldn't register what went down in the past couple of minutes but the last thing he remembers is looking at his friend, when the police sirens started coming closer and soon he could feel himself getting dragged away. 

"Lee Taemin." He stated as the police officer typed in her computer.

"School? Nabi High School. Residing? Seoul." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around her chest "I can't even count anymore. How long are you going to be like this, Taemin?" 

Taemin rolled his eyes as he ruffled his hair "How long do I have to stay here, a day?" She sighed "Till your guardian comes and takes you." He left a dry chuckle "You know she won't." 

He was right, she knew. 

Taeyeon knew everything. She knew him ever since he was a child who used to live downstairs and still does. She knew about him even more than his mother does.

She typed a bit on her keyboard and as always pretended to do a phone call in front of the other officers, told Taemin to just apologize, that of course, Taemin did after a lot of whining but had to, just to make Taeyeon's job a little easier, considering how much of crap she has to go through because of him.

Taemin pushed the glass door open, stepping outside the police station that was more like his house at this point. He probably visits here more than he ever goes home. He kicked the stones on his way as he started walking down the same old path that he had walked for the past 3 years of his life. At this point, he could walk this route even with the blindfolds on. 

He raised his arms to stretch his tightened muscle just to get a sharp pain run through his shoulder. He was used to this pain, it made him feel alive all over again. He didn't know if it was him rebelling against himself, or just him showing the hatred he has towards this world but he loved how every inch of his body ached. It helped him sleep at night. He shrugged it off, looking up at the sky. It was quite late in the evening, he flashed a glance at his cracked mobile screen and it was 11:45 pm. A sigh left his lips as he rubbed his eyes. He can't even remember when was the last time he has slept properly. 

He stopped walking when he spotted the blonde hair boy sitting on the bench in front of his house. A smile appeared on his lips to see his worried-struck friend still alive and breathing "I thought you were about to pass out when the police arrived." He plopped down next to him, waking the other up from a near passing-out nap and received a punch on his arm in return.

"Ow." Taemin grabbed his arm pretending to be in pain but the other just rolled his eyes. "You really plan on going to jail and screwing your whole life up, right?" Taemin chuckled and ruffled his blonde hair "You really are a scardy cat. I mean, the way you ran away the minute you heard the sirens." Taemin started laughing but the latter still had the serious look on his face that made Taemin shut his mouth up as well. 

"Kai..." He slightly turned towards the other, facing him properly. "You know, Taeyeon won't be able to save you all the time, right? In fact, your making her risk her job." He said and Taemin nodded "I know but I guess it's too late for me now. I'm just way too deep into this. Even if I wanted to leave, do you think they will let me leave?" He smiled, patting Kai's back "Go home. Your mom must be worried sick by now." 

"You better don't get yourself in trouble like this anytime soon, or I swear I'll personally lock you up." A smile appeared on Taemin's lips, even at times he made Kai's life in danger, he would still come back to him, dragging him out of it and being the shoulder for him to cry on, every time. 

And Taemin could never be less grateful and thankful to him.

"Now shoo, before your Mom grounds you.

\- 

Taemin rubbed his eyes as he tried to adjust to the bright morning light that was shining through the window. Even after the six hours of sleep that he got, tiredness still didn't leave him and his body was sore to the point he just wanted to cuddle his pillow and fall back to the eternal darkness and the fact that it was a Monday didn't help him at all. 

A groan left his lips as he finally pulled his strength and pushed his blankets aside, getting up from his bed. 

His house was just a decent two bedroom apartment that he lived in ever since he was born. He was just bored of seeing the same decor over and over again without anything changing for the past 18 years, probably the sofas changed like twice but it's still boring and that's why he rarely stays at home, because even if he does, he has no one to interact with, except from a drunk women who comes home at 2 am and either argue with him for silly reasons or passes out on the couch then goes out early in the morning doing God knows what. 

He made his way into the living room and his gaze fell on the 5000 won note that was tucked underneath the plastic flower pot on the table and with a yellow note sticking on the side 'Get breakfast.'

"Good Morning to you too." He sighed and snatched the money, burying it into his pocket and left his apartment. It was a sunny day. He got on his bicycle that was gifted to him by Kai on his 15th birthday and ever since then he treats the cycle as his own baby. In fact, he spends half of his savings on taking care of it and pampering it, which Kai thinks, is crazy.

He hit the pedal and soon the spokes of the wheel started blurring against the road, each strand together and unique all at once. Summer sun feels as a hearth-side shawl, comforting, yet as he pedaled towards the convenient store. The sun was shining brightly right in front and yes, it was hot. 

Taemin got off his bicycle, pushing the stand and making his way to the store. He got a couple of sandwiches and his all-time infamous banana milk. That was always his breakfast every day, well the banana milk stays the same but he does try out different things at the store. At times, even the middle-aged man working on the counter gives it to him in free because he has been a regular for a long time. 

"Hello there." He waved at the same old man who waved back with a smile, grabbing his items one by one and checking them out "Excited for Monday?" Taemin smiled "Death sounds better." He threw in all the items into a plastic bag, adding extra banana milk "Here, have a good day." He smiled. Taemin smiled back, bowing before exiting the market. People like him are the reason Taemin still has faith in humanity.

If he was about to die and there was a human and a dog in front of him, he can bet a thousand dollars that the dog will be the one saving him.

He went to the alley at the back of the market and went to his usual spot that he always visits. No one usually comes to this part of the alley so therefore, no one bugs him. It's just a peaceful staircase platform in front of a building that's under construction from the past 7 years. Maybe because no one wants to live in this area, except for the shady guys.

He sighed, placing himself on the platform and taking out his sandwich. He looked up, the roofs were so close together that he could only make out a lining of the blue sky. He smiled, it really is peaceful. 

Just as he was about to take a bite off of his sandwich a loud thud echoed in the alleyway followed by a grunt. He furrowed his eyes but pushed it into the back of his mind, guessing someone must've fallen down. He continued taking a bite off of his sandwich but stopped midway when he heard a loud thud again with a couple of distant giggles. 

Now that's weird. Taemin thought as he slowly got up from the dusty platform and slowly walked in deeper into the alleyway as the noises started getting closer and closer before Taemin finally stopped on the concrete road, making him roll his eyes. 

"Give me the cash while I ask politely, new kid." The heavier guy hovered over a boy, who might be elder than Taemin but was definitely taller than him. His bangs wet as sweat covered his forehead and he gulped in fear "I-I don't have any-" He let the words fearfully slip off of his lips as he fiddled with his uniform coat. 

The guy in front of him smirked, moving a step back, "Search him." He ordered at the thinner looking boy who was standing at his left, taking this as an opportunity, he got closer and as he was about to grab his collar, an arm swung the thinner boy around. 

"Yo seems you guys are having fun early in the morning." He shook Taemin's arm away with a confused yet furious look on his face "It's none of your business, Lee Taemin." The heavier guy stepped in front of Taemin's face.

"Which year are you in?" Taemin asked just to get a scoff in return "Why do you care, loser?" He spat back "Well, of course, I care. Because you see," Taemin pulled his mobile out, unlocking it and flashing it in front of his face "I need to send this video to our principal and just to make his job easier, I have to write which year you are in." 

The heavier boy took a step back "Y-You better don't send that or I won't leave you." Taemin scoffed "Nah, I can't overlook this, since you disturbed my friend-" He looked at his mobile and then back at him as his thumb hovered over the send button "You should leave before this goes viral." 

He gave a death glare at Taemin contemplating whether to do it or not but he knew he had no other option "Your gonna regret this." He said before turning around and walking away.

Taemin shoved his mobile in his pocket, taking a bite off of his sandwich. His gaze fell over at the boy who finally took a deep breath, bending down to collect his things. The fact that he didn't give up that easily to those idiots was kind of admiring since mostly all the new kids end up doing that out of fear. 

Just as he was about to walk away, a deep yet quiet voice echoed in the alleyway like he was contemplating whether to say it or not "T-Thank you." 

Taemin turned around and looked at him. He had black long bangs covering his forehead, He was a tall fellow, in color neither dark nor fair. His eyes were round and deep-set. His nose was straight and long, but overall his face was small. He dipped his head down and looked like someone who could never be loud or extroverted. "Are you new here?" 

The taller boy slightly nodded with his bag clutched tightly in his arms. Taemin bent down, picking up the round pair of glasses, handing them back to him.

"I won't always be there to save you from getting bullied. Either man up or become a weakling."

-

Taemin threw his bag on the chair next to him as he plopped down his own chair, making Kai turn around "Monday blues, huh?" He asked, making Taemin place his head on the table and close his eyes "Wake me up when school ends." Kai giggles but soon the class goes silent as the classroom door opens and closes with a loud slam, getting everyone's attention and indicating that someone has entered into the room, probably their homeroom teacher. 

"Good morning, class." The enthusiastic, sweet voice of the women in the late '20s echoed in the classroom and as always the class was dull and boring for Taemin until one thing caught his attention.

"We have a new student in our class." There was a small pause. "Would you mind introducing yourself?"

Taemin raised his head up curiously just to have the same familiar geeky face, stand in front of the classroom, eyeing everyone in the room when finally his eyes fell on Taemin and a reassuring smile appeared on his lips. 

"I'm Choi Minho. Hope we all have a good time together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Okay so yup after posting the prologue it took me a few months to get back to it but yep I was busy to the point I didn't even have to time to watch a kdrama (also I wasn't really motivated enough) but I'm getting awesome ideas for this fanfic so I'm forcing myself to get the motivation. Also, I miss SHINee way too much so I'm just indulging myself in shinee fanfics so yup.
> 
> This chapter is bleh but I hope yall at least give it a try cause the story I'm planning is gonna be niceeeee so yeah and also thanks a lot for reading my fanfic!
> 
> Hope yall have a good day!!!
> 
> Love Ya!


End file.
